


AVISO - FAVOR DE LEER

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100





	AVISO - FAVOR DE LEER

Hola a todos, bueno el motivo de este anuncio es para notificarles que en unos momentos mas estaré eliminando mis historias de esta pagina, solo dejare parte del primer capitulo y el resumen para si les interesa leerlo lo encuentren en esta pagina:

** <https://www.wattpad.com/user/Alex100Yaoi> **

Ahí las pueden encontrar completas, una disculpa, se que llevo tiempo en esta pagina pero es una desicion que me llevo mucho pensar, espero de todo corazón su apoyo, no me retirare de esta pagina por completo, estaré subiendo estrenos pero solo poco de ellos por si quieren leerlos.

De antemano les agradezco a todos los que han estado comentando y apoyando mis historias.

Saludos!

*FICS*

**_ -My Friend, My Fake Boyfriend _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/58452420-my-friend-my-fake-boyfriend-terminada>

**_ -Aun te amo _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/42210498-aun-te-amo-terminada>

**_ -Amor primero _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/58824435-amor-primero-terminada>

**_ -Love is not everithing _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/55657059-love-is-not-everything-terminada>

**_ -Diario de una pasion (Adaptacion) _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/58983668-diario-de-una-pasi%C3%B3n-adaptaci%C3%B3n-sterek-terminada>

**_ -Accidentalmente amor _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/55606397-accidentalmente-amor-terminada>

**_ -Amores peligrosos _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/50516318-amores-peligrosos-terminada>

**_ -Enamorado por primera vez (Stackson) _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/66916012-enamorado-por-primera-vez-terminada>

**_ -Locura de una noche (Shot) _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/68344153-locura-de-una-noche-terminada>

** -Locura de una noche 2 (Proximo estreno) **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/75023009-locura-de-una-noche-2-pr%C3%B3ximamente>

**_ -Un angel enamorado _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/69324546-un-%C3%A1ngel-enamorado-actualizaci%C3%B3n-lenta>

**_ -Love is not easy _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/63699222-love-is-not-easy-actualizaci%C3%B3n-lenta>

** _ -The black wolf and the fox white _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/56823790-the-black-wolf-and-the-fox-white-actualizaci%C3%B3n>

**_ -Is this love? _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/42288249-is-this-love-en-proceso>

**_ -Contra el tiempo _ **

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/73535082-contra-el-tiempo-en-proceso-sourwolfawards2016>


End file.
